I Love You
by Iceman32
Summary: Just some one-shots of random couples rated M for some chapters and will have some femslash pairings every now and then
1. JustinKatherine

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers or the characters that are in the show they are all owned by Disney and saban I am just borrowing them for this story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this is just some one- shots of random couples. Now some will be your ordinary couples you read about and some that I randomly put together so I advice u right now if u don't like the couples I am doing in this story than don't read them. Anyway here is the first one- shot _

**I LOVE YOU!**

Chapter 1 Pairing Justin/Katherine

Time Frame: it's set about 3 weeks after Thunder Struck from the Dino Thunder Season.

All of the rangers from the Mighty Morphin team to the Space team and the Dino Thunder team has gathered in Angle Grove for a Power Ranger reunion held by Jason and Trini Scott. Everyone was having a good time, all but one person that is. Justin Stewart Former Blue Turbo Ranger was on the back deck leaning over the railing of the deck just looking at the stars in the clear night sky.

He was thinking about his old days back when he was a ranger with Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat. Kat the one person that he could always depend on, but the one thing that always gets to him is his feelings for her. He was in love with her, more ways than one. But he knew it could never happen.

They were about 8 to 10 years apart by age. '_She would never fall for me anyway_' Justin Thought to himself. Justin was too deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even know someone was behind him. "Hey what you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked. He knew that voice all too well. The voice belonged to Katherine Hillard. The one person he loved the most.

She came up next to him and also leaned on the railing right next to him. "Just wanted to look at stars was all." Justin told her he knew he was lying, but it was partly true he did wanted to look at the stars, but he knew that Kat wouldn't by it. "Justin, I know you are lying to me, because you have been keeping to yourself all day. You hardly said a few words all day, so why don't you tell me what's wrong. Everyone is really worried about you." Kat told him in a worried tone. It was true he was ignoring her and the others all day.

He didn't mean too, he just had a lot of things on his mind was all. "Your right Kat sorry I didn't mean to ignore you or the others I'm just needed some time to think alone." He said "Justin, whatever is bothering you, you know you can always tell me. So why don't you tell me so I can try and help you." She said she was starting to get really worried about him. He wasn't acting like himself, and she knew it and it was really worrying her right now.

Justin look at her beautiful face he can tell she was really worried about him '_I probably should tell her how I feel, she probably will think I'm crazy but at this point it really doesn't matter, I have nothing to lose_' He thought "Kat I need to tell you something, something that I have been keeping to myself for years." Justin said "What is it Justin, you know you can tell me anything." She said "Will ever since I first met you I had these feelings for you. Kat, I'm in love with you. I have been since that day I became a ranger." Justin told her.

He didn't even bother looking at her at this point he didn't want to see Kat's reaction to what he just told her. He got up from where he was and just turned around was about walk away when he was stop by Kat's hand on his shoulder. "Justin, Justin please look at me" She said in a calm and smoothing voice. Justin slowing turned around and looked at her.

She was smiling at him which came as a shock to him. "Justin, is everything you told me true about you having feelings for me?" She asked him "Yes, it's all true Kat." He said in a low voice. Justin just looked down to his feet, but didn't last long. Kat used her fingers to lift his head up so he was looking at her. "Justin, you don't have to put yourself down for telling me this." She said "I have to tell you something too, I'm in love with you too, and I'm willing to be your girlfriend if you are willing to be my boyfriend." Kat Said in a sweet voice.

At this point Justin was speechless. '_Did Kat just say what I think she said_' Justin said to himself. "But Kat your 28 and I'm 20." He Stated "I just don't see how it could work between us." Justin said. If Justin was ever confused about something he was confused right now. "Justin age doesn't matter in a relationship, as long as two people love each other, than that's all that matters." She said "will in that case." Justin said.

He took one of her hands and got down on one knee if he was going to ask Kat to be his girlfriend he was going to do it right. "Kat, I love you more than anything will you make me the happiest guy alive and be my girlfriend." He said in a loving voice. "Yes Justin I will be your girlfriend." She said with a smile. At this Justin got up and two new couple shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend under the bright stars.

**AN**: _There you have it everyone the first chapter pairing for this story. I'm still stuck on my other story _**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life.** right now. So I'm doing this in hopes of getting ideas for the next chapter._ But I still do have some Ideas for my next power ranger story called _**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life.**_ If you have some ideas for me on those two stories please let me know. So Until then please R&R. _


	2. KimberlyKatherine

Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers or the characters that are in the show they are all owned by Saban brands I am just borrowing them for this story.

Authors Note: _Hey everyone, I am really sorry for not doing any other one shots for this but i had been stuck on what couple to do next and plus i have just been more focus on my main stories.. Now some will be your ordinary couples you read about and some that I randomly put together some couples well also be femslash couples as well and i change the rated to m for this as there will be some pairings where there well be mature scenes. so I advice u right now if u don't like the couples I am doing in this story than don't read them. Anyway here is the first one- shot_

I LOVE YOU!

Chapter 2 Pairing Kimberly/Katherine

Time Frame: it's set about 3 years after Kat, Tommy, Adam, and Tanya passed on their powers.

Shortly after passing her Ranger Powers on to Cassie, Kat had went to the dance academy in London. But after a semester of that she had decided to move to Florida and attend the University of Miami. There she had ran into Kimberly Hart who Kat had replace on the Ranger team. The two had then caught up on each other's lives and Kat had also discover the true Reason why Kimberly sent the letter to Tommy. It had turned out that there was no other man as that was just a cover up for the fact that she had realized that she was a lesbian. She told Kat that when her and Jason had came back for that charity match that she and Tommy had talked about the letter and that the two had rekindle their friendship. Kat who had always knew that she herself was also a lesbian went and kiss Kimberly on the lips when they were alone in her apartment and had confessed her feelings for one another. At first Kimberly was in shock by it but then realized that she had feelings for Kat along. That was three years ago and the two could not be any happier. All their friends and family knows about them and couldn't be happier for the two. Kat had also discovered that Kimberly was kinky as she was too. Both girls loves to be tied up and at the mercy at one another. At about 5:20 p.m. Kat comes walking into the apartment after a long day off classes wearing a tight red knee high skirt and tight Pink top. She shuts the door drops her bag by it takes off her shoes and walks over to the couch and sits down

"What a day." Kat muttered

Kimberly comes walking into the room wearing a pink top and short tight jean shorts. She sees her girlfriend on the couch and smiles she walks over.

"Rough day of classes?" Kimberly asked as the two share a kiss before Kim sat down and wrapped her arms around Kat and who does the same too.

"Yeah I swear these professors meet up and plan out to make us students study and do homework all day and night and not let us have any kind of life." Kat complained

"I know how you feel." Kimberly mentioned

"I just need to rewind and forget about today." Kat mentioned

Kimberly just smiled as an idea had popped into her head.

"Well how about I help you rewind." Kimberly offered

Kat looks at her with a smile.

"What do you have in mind my love?" Kat asked

"We play our little favorite game." Kimberly told her

Kat got an even bigger smile from that.

"That sounds great just as long as I get tied up first as I could really use a good stress reliever right now." Kat stated

"You got it." Kimberly told her

We share a kiss before we get up she goes to our room and gets the stuff while I shut the blinds and lock up the door. I then bring one of the kitchen table's chair and bring it out to the middle as Kimberly walks back in with the stuff.

"I take it you want to be tied to the chair?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." I told her as I smooth down my red skirt and sit down.

Kimberly then comes over and gets out the rope she then crosses my hands behind the chair and ties them together tightly. She then takes more rope and ties around the waist to the chair around my lap to the chair. Crossing my ankles and she tie them together like that she then ties rope below and above my knees she then ties rope below and above my breasts.

"Is that tight enough for you?" Kimberly asked

"Yes that's good." Kat told her struggling a bit

"Kimberly then gets out a rag and shows it to Kat who gladly opens her mouth and its shoved in and Kimberly uses a cloth to cleave gag her.

"Have fun I will be back in a bit and we can have a little fun." Kimberly told her kissing her cheek before walking out of the room Kat then struggles and moans through her gag.

'This is just what I needed after today.' Kat thought to herself

Kat just struggles and moans through the gag enjoying her feeling of helplessness.

AN: _There you have it everyone the second pairing chapter is up. Now I will probably do more femslash pairings in this but only them as they are the only ones I am comfortable with writing about and I will be doing a lot of odd pairings too both femslash and regular pairings. I might get another one shot out tomorrow who knows. So Until then please R&R._


End file.
